The Storm
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: It's a gambit Chere." he moved his lips to her ear, sending shivers down her spine "But then again, what isn't?" //Total Unabashed ROMY Remy/Rogue Comic/Cartoon Verse. M for second Chapter, Reviews are love//COMPLETE!
1. The Storm Begins

Rogue pulled the brush through her curly hair slowly as she listened to the rumblings of the approaching storm. A light knock on the door startled her, "Who's there?"

The question was rather redundant. There was currently only one person in the mansion with her and, sure enough, she could hear his strong voice. Replying: "Rogue?"

She sighed, "What Remy?" She headed towards the door. "Remy t'ink you should come downstairs Rogue, de Tv says that de storm be getting' worse."

Rogue unlocked the door and walked down the hall -without so much as even glancing up at Remy.

As Rogue stepped off the stairs another blast of wind shook the mansion. "Ah wish we could just go to the sublevels." She shuddered, looking around at the empty entranceway.

"Prof. t'inks d'at someone's gotta stay up here...to keep up appearances."

Rogue turned to look at Gambit "Then maybe YOU should go to the..."

A deafening peal of thunder shook the mansion and caused Rogue to jump

"For someone who's indestructible you sure are scared, non?"

"Ah am not!" Rogue retorted

"Non? Then how's come yo's holdin my hand Cherie?"

"Ugh!" Rogue dropped his hand she had previously had a death grip on and walked away from him.

Sudden winds shook the mansion as a low rumble started in the distance past the garden, steadily growing louder.

"Rogue?" Gambit tried in vain to look through the nearest window, unable to see anything through the dark and rain "Does dat sound like a freight train ta' you..."

"C'mon Swamp rat!" Rogue slammed into Gambit and half drug/half carried him into the hall.

As the rumbling grew louder the windows in the mansion began to rattle and Rogue instinctively covered him with her body.

"Chere I knew you wanted to stick close but..."

"Shut up Cajun, this ain't no joke!" Rogue glared down at him as he just grinned back up at her.

There was a sickening crack and a thud as something fell seemingly onto the roof.

Rogue lifted herself off Remy and flew quickly up the stairs to assess any damage "Stay there!" she tossed back over her shoulder.

Quickly she flew back down the staircase and towards Remy in the entranceway hall before, out of nowhere, she fell from the sky.

"Rogue!?!" Remy rushed to her side as she lifted her head, dazed "Ah, Ah can't fly?!?"

~*~

Gambit crouched as far as he could into the corner of the hall.

"Rogue, Chere ya have ta' stop!"

"Ah…Ah can' stop!" came the moan from behind the red glow.

All the powers that Rogue had ever absorbed were manifesting at once. Squeezing her eyes shut to hold Scott's powers in she tried to de-ice her left hand without blowing up her right. Jubilee's *pafs* shot into the air like mini fireworks as Jean Grey's telekinesis made the pictures rattle off the walls. Rogue opened her glazed over eyes as lighting shot through the mansion's roof, the acrid odor permeating the air. Each power paraded in a constant procession until an exhausted Rogue eventually collapsed on the floor.

"Chere!" Remy crawled on his knees towards her, trying to dodge the broken banister from the staircase, glass, and pieces of stucco from the roof.

"Rogue?" He lifted her gently into his arms as she weakly opened her eyes.

"Some storm." She gasped before her eyes widened in fright.

Remy's bare finger was touching the skin on her cheek!

~*~

Gambit finally opened his eyes and Rogue let out the breath she had been holding.

"Wha….?"

He looked down at her incredulously, he was touching her…touching her bare skin and nothing was happening!

"Ah have no idea Sugah" she subconsciously leaned into his touch "Ah have no idea."

"Remy be havin' a few ideas Chere." Gambit's eyes took on a wicked glint as he leaned down towards her.

Rogue protested more vehemently the closer he got. She tried to explain that she had no idea when her powers would come back –that she wouldn't risk hurting him, but he continued to lean down towards her.

Rogue was weak and without her powers didn't have Ms Marvel's 'super strength' but then again, without her powers there to stop them –was there really a valid reason to push him off?

"Ah don't know when it'll come back." she tried to reason as his lips hung just a fraction of an inch from hers. "I don't care."

"Remy, really, don't..." she sighed as his lips brushed feather-light against her own

"...Ah mean what if someone..."

He shook his head with a grin, "It's a gambit Chere," he moved his lips to her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "But then again what isn't?"


	2. The Storm, Climax and Conclusion

I don't own the X-men. If I did this would be selling for 2.99 on the comic store shelves…in a less mature format, of course.

~*~

Rogue pulled Remy closer to her; wanting more of his lips, more of his mouth, more of him. She was trying to memorize every feel and taste and touch…never knowing if this would happen again.

"Chere" Remy gently pushed on her shoulders, trying to pull her up a little "Rogue…"

He finally succeeded in getting her attention as she looked at him, wondering what she had done wrong. "I t'ink we need to move dis some place more…" He paused, trying to find the right phrasing "…comfortable, non?"

~*~

Remy swept Rogue off her feet and carried her over the threshold to his room, chuckling at her gasp.

Closing and locking the door (never hurt to take precautions in a house full of nosy mutants) he turned to where Rogue was demurely sitting on the edge of his bed.

Taking off his trench he laid it carefully over the chair inside his door before turning towards her –Rogue's eyes had become fully dilated as she watched him.

Smiling to himself he started on his body armor.

~*~

Remy hadn't stopped until he was down to his black boxer/briefs and Rogue was definitely intrigued. It wasn't the first time she had seen the Cajun in various stages of undress –hell the N'awlins native had worn a speedo to the pool last summer!

But it was the first time she had allowed herself to dwell on those stages of undress.

To reach out and trace the muscles lining the boxer's elastic waistline, to spread her hand and let it travel up over his chest to wrap behind his neck and gently pull

Rogue didn't have her super strength, but she didn't have urge Gambit to bend down and kiss her twice. At her gentle urging he leant down to her, pressing his lips against hers as he slowly lowered her body towards the bed.

Rogue was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice she was pressed into his soft mattress until he broke the contact and his lips traveled down her neck, his deft fingers unbuckling her utility belt.

~*~

Rogue tried not to laugh at Remy's expression as he undid yet another buckle on her boot "Remind me ta' tell Scott he better make d'ese t'ings easier ta' take off Chere."

Rogue laughed "Well. We have to be able to get dressed quickly, I'm not sure getting 'undressed' was taken into consideration." Gambit just glared at her.

Remy finally got the buckles undone and tugged her boot off, his hands sliding up the spandex of her costume…up her ankle to her thigh, and higher.

"Remy!" she gasped as he fingered her through the fabric "Don' do that!"

She pulled her head away from his kiss "Yo'll ruin' mah uniform!"

Remy chuckled into her neck "How's dat Chere?" "You'll get it wet!"

He couldn't help but groan at that though as his fingers found the zipper at the base of her neck and tugged.

~*~

Her uniform pooled on the floor at her feet as Remy began to kiss his way back up to her. She sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes, feeling the light brush of his lips at her ankles, shins, knees, thighs. Hips… her eyes flew wide as he lips brushed over her underwear covered mound.

"I t'ink yo' wearin' too many clothes Rogue" Gambit slid his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra clasp as he looked down into her emerald eyes "What do yo' say we even up da' playin' field, non?"

Nervousness suddenly filled Rogue as he slid her bra straps off her shoulders…she fought the urge to cover her breasts. He had never seen her in less than a bikini…what if he didn't like what he saw.

Any fears she felt were allayed when she saw the hunger present in his eyes as he looked her chest.

"Rogue, Chere…yo'…beautiful…" Remy leaned in to kiss her soft on the lips as his hand cupped her left breast. Her response was to moan into his kiss.

~*~

Rogue didn't think there was anything hotter than watching Remy take a nipple into his mouth and suck…that is until he decided to move his mouth further south

"Oh Mah Gawd!" Rogue's hands fisted into the sheets as Remy glanced up to watch her perfect mouth form an 'O' as her back arched off the bed in response to the pleasure his tongue was currently giving her. His mind wandered into other things that mouth could be doing as he moaned against her.

"Ugh…" Rogue bit her lip to keep from shouting as her legs, currently around Remy's shoulders, trembled. She wasn't used to feeling like this, at least not from someone else's ministrations and the feeling was starting to be too much.

"C'mere Cajun" She watched him with half lidded eyes as he crawled back up her body, stopping to softly plant kisses in seemingly random areas.

Once he got close enough Rogue tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

She smiled demurely as she slid out from under him and pressed gently on his chest "Ah t'ink yo' the one wearin' too many clothes Cajun."

Remy chuckled as he allowed her to press him into the bed.

~*~

Remy couldn't believe how good Rogue was. She was a natural…he wasn't about to tell her that but something in way her questioning eyes looked up at him made him blurt it out.

Her response was a slight smile around his member, currently wrapped between her lips, and to suck harder –if that was even possible.

Letting him slide out of her mouth Rogue used her hand, fisted halfway around his shaft, to hold him up as she let her tongue slide over the veins to the head –licking the drop that greeted her.

"Rogue…chere… you 'ave no idea what yo' doin' ta mah!"

She smiled as her lips slid back down to his base; oh…she had an idea alright.

Eventually Remy couldn't take anymore, with a swift movement he reached down and grabbed Rogue under her shoulders and flipped them over so she was pressed against the bed.

The sudden movement, and him pinning her to the bed, only succeeded in turning Rogue on further.

"Chere. I need yo'…please…"

Rogue shook her head 'yes' as she spread her legs, already feeling the evidence of Remy's need against her slick folds. Quickly sliding on a condom he pulled from a drawer up by her head Remy positioned himself at her entrance.

"Yo' sure Chere?"

Rogue met his eyes and saw the concern and –was that love? reflected in them  
"Yes."

Gambit slid himself forward slightly as Rogue gasped audibly. She was no virgin but she was tight and he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Ever so slowly he managed to slide his member deeper into her folds as she gripped his biceps, her face contorted in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, her mouth falling open into that 'O' again.

"Ugh..." Rogue bit her lip again as she felt Remy inch deeper "More…Remy…I need all o' you…"

With a final thrust Gambit had entered her to the hilt, sliding back out he thrust forward slowly, beginning to build a rhythm that matched the drumming of the rain on the roof.

"Chere, so fucking tight." He had to stop, resting himself on his forearms, his mouth by her head as he stayed sheathed in her "You'll be the death of me Rogue."

She giggled as she turned her head to meet his lips.

In this new, closer, positing Remy continued his slow thrusts.

~*~

Something about the way he was positioned. Feet spread out behind him –almost like he was doing push-ups except for the fact that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was penetrating her every time he came back down.

"God Remy!" Rogue was so hot, hotter than she had been in a long time…she needed release, needed him "Please, God…faster…."

Remy suddenly moved so that he was on his knees in front of her and pulled her legs up around his shoulders, sliding back into her again.

"Ah like that." She smiled "What?" he grinned down at her, pulling out and sliding in again "That? Tha' initial entering?" "Yeah" Rogue shifted her hips against him "It's like ah'm missin' somethin' and when yo there…ah found it."

Remy sighed before pressing on her thighs and thrusting forward again.

~*~

"Rogue. I'm close."

Rogue looked at Remy's face, the vein on the side of his forehead starting to throb and smiled "Are yo' gonna come fo' mah?"

"Can I?" She knew he was concerned because she hadn't come again but what she really wanted was for him to get pleasure…and it wasn't fair to expect him to keep holding on.

"Ah want you to." She spoke softly as his thrusts started to become erratic "Come for mah Sugah."

With a visible tremble she watched as Remy closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open –she could feel him throbbing inside of her as he collapsed, spent on top of her, his head resting against her breast.

Rogue wish she could keep him like that forever -sweaty and exhausted and still inside her.

She slid her hands over his upper back and through his hair as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

He lifted his head to look up at her with a smile "That was amazin' Chere…t'ank you."

Rogue smiled back as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

~*~

"What the hell..." Jean coughed as Scott caught himself and re-phrased the statement. "What happened here?" He surveyed the hall, boots crunching on the broken glass that still littered the floor. Curious children peering out the elevator doors behind him at the scene the hallway

"It wasn't me" Storm smiled sweetly as a piece of the staircase railing crumpled in her hands "I was with you all the entire time!"

"It looks worse than all that brush piled around outside!" Jubilee cut in as she bravely stepped off the elevator and into what looked like a demolition zone.

"Uh that would be my fault." Rogue smiled from the top of the stairs, Remy by her side.

" Ah had a little trouble last night with mah powers." She lifted Gambit by the arms and flew the both of them down to where the others stood.

"Exactly how much trouble is a 'little'?" Scott asked, carefully scrutinizing Rogue and Remy as they stood next to each other -a lot closer than their normally cautious distance

"Well Mon Amie you really want to know..." Remy started with a grin as Rogue elbowed him; "Rogue just messed the hall up a little, nottin' major." He finished, rubbing his side.

"Are you two sure that's all that happened?" Jean smiled as Remy looked down, a semi-dreamy look plastered to his face "Yeah dat' be all Cherie."

"I don't think so." Logan snorted, "I think you two..."

"Please, Sugah." Rogue walked past him, running a gloved finger across his chest before she smiled seductively over her shoulder, "Not in front of tha children!"

Sashaying her way down the hall in the general direction of the kitchen she left two shocked men and a grinning Gambit in her wake.


End file.
